Dismal Angel Episode 21: Celebration Revelations
by AngelExposed
Summary: Rogue turns 17, but things are still feeling iffy between her and Remy after her refusing his Promise Ring. To make matters worse, Rogue finds out a startling secret...(FINISHED R&R)
1. Chapter 1: Invitation to Dinner

Chapter 1: Invitation to Dinner

             She'd stared at the email several times.  She'd deleted it, but gone back to her trash can and restored the email back to where it had belonged, in the inbox.  She'd read it and reread it and had thought it over in her mind so many times.  She'd deleted it several times, and brought it back into the inbox, reading it again.

             Rogue had repeated this process several times during the day.  The words in the email were now stuck in her head.

***********************************Email Start***************************************

Rogue,

You haven't told him yet, have you?  You know you want to be with me, why are you wasting time with that southern wanker, why not have some respect for yourself – and be mines.

- Jared.

***********************************Email End***************************************

             She wasn't sure how to reply to it really, and the email – thankfully – didn't seem to warrant a reply.  She'd half expected Jared to have emailed again – asking why she was seemingly ignoring him, or to give her more reasons to ditch Remy LeBeau – her one true love – and be with him instead.

             Rogue hated to admit how tempted she was.  Jared could offer something Remy couldn't – the sense of touch.  And even despite her infatuation and what she felt was undying love for Remy, she could not deny the small part of herself that wanted to be with Jared, just to know how it would feel to be with him, how he would treat her, and how his lips would feel against her own.

             Some way to spend your birthday, Rogue thought to herself with a soft melancholy sigh, she logged out of her email account and sat at the computer for a moment, unsure of what to do.

             Rogue had been up since seven am, the first thing she'd done when she'd got online had been to email Kitty pleading for advice or at least a friendly word.  She'd since received none, it had been the thing that had gotten her into the cycle of rereading the email from Jared.  She'd been waiting eagerly for Kitty's reply, and found distraction in the email from him.

             Rogue had tried calling Kitty's cellular phone, but got no answer, and when she'd called the mansion to see if she could get a hold of Kitty from there, no one had answered.  Rogue didn't know Kitty's home phone number in Illinois, and was now on the brink of giving up hope completely she'd get to talk to her friend.

             It seemed that Kitty probably should have called Rogue to say Happy birthday, or at least emailed to say so.  But nothing, no one had wished her a happy birthday today, not even Remy when she'd passed him in the hall.

             It had been such a fleeting glance they'd given each other, he was strangely quiet, all he'd done was look at her in a very aloof and distant way, and had gone before Rogue had a chance to ask him if he was alright.  He had not taken the night before well it seemed, and was still a little upset.

             He'll get over it, she thought to herself in concern, she chewed on the tip of a pencil absently, looking at the computer monitor.  

             She had to ask herself again and again in her head why she'd refused to take the Promise Ring from Remy.  That beautiful Emerald and Diamond ring set in white gold that he'd offered with promises of marriage some day, of commitment.  Every time she asked herself why she'd refused his offer, she had to remind herself of the reasons, it wasn't fair to him, she had no right to be in a committed relationship if she was having thoughts about being with someone else – no matter how minor those thoughts were.

             "Rogue."

             Rogue snapped to attention when a very tall and handsome man stepped into the room, his eyes grass green, his hair sandy-red, and his jaw strong, Sean Cassidy.  One of the research assistants of Moira MacTaggert, and also a part time teacher by all accounts, as Rogue had learned.  

             "Yes, Sean?" Rogue blinked a little, she pursed her lips together.

             "There's a very elegant dinner tonight that we all have to attend, in Edinburgh," he stated.

             "Why do I have to attend?"

             "To show your support for Mutant Research, of course," Sean grinned, he put a box down, "when I informed your Professor X of the dinner, he had this sent, he says he hopes it fits you," Sean explained, his broad Irish accent gave him more appeal than Rogue thought was possible.  

             Rogue sighed, "do I have to go?"

             "I'm afraid so, but don't worry, it's not going to be for long."

             Rogue held the large long box, "Is Remy going?"

             "He's obligated," Sean assured, "why?  Does his going bother you?"

             Rogue looked down, "I…uhm…no."

             Sean pulled up a nearby chair, "Rogue, you know I'm also a counsellor, and if you need to talk, I am here…" he sat down slowly.

"If I talk to you you're going to tell the Professor and make matters worse," Rogue stated, knowing all too well how the Professor kept in contact with the research centre on a regular basis.

"Anything you say to me will be held in the strictest confidence, lass, I assure you of that," Sean promised, "now…tell me what's going on?  I can see something is bothering you – I can see it's also bothering young Remy, he's been in a foul mood today and distracted…and I definately don't have to be Xavier to know you two are havin' some sort of little thing going on."

             Rogue repeated his words, "little thing?" she asked.

             "A little romance."

             "It's more than a little romance, Sean," Rogue sighed, "the guy just basically more or less proposed to me last night…"

             "He did?" Sean seemed surprised.

             Rogue nodded, looking away distantly, "I told him no."

             "You don't feel the same way he does?"

             "I do…god its so strong I'd die for him, and already tried to once before," Rogue admitted, feeling flustered, "but there's something holding me back…" she shrugged, "I can't even tell you what it is," she admitted.

             Sean paused for thought, then looked at her, his eyes boring into her, "If something is holding you back, you need to beat it, you need to confront it, and face your demons, and then you'll be able to move forward."

             Rogue looked at him, "thanks…I think I understand," she nodded.

             Sean smiled, "any time.  Remember and be ready for seven."

             Remy LeBeau pulled himself up and down in sit ups, his hair soaked in sweat, his muscles tense and beginning to ache with strain.  He'd been without a cigarette since midnight, and it was beginning to get to him.  The pain of the exercise was the only thing that seemed to take his mind off of the craving.

             "Remy?"

             Remy was doing his sit ups on the floor of the bedroom he was staying in at the research centre, and when Rogue entered – without knocking – he did not stop, he simply continued, letting the sweat pour off of him, and the muscles feel the strain even more.  "Oui," he said, a pant more than a voice.

             "I just…I wanted to see what you were doing is all…" Rogue was standing at the doorframe, her shoulder against the threshold, hands in the pocket of her black jeans.

             "What does it look like I'm doing," he felt such anger with her he'd rarely felt since having the pleasure of meeting her.  His thoughts were ablaze with fury.  

She's put me through some crap since I've known her, but this really crosses the line, he thought dully, continuing to pull himself up and let himself drop with the sit ups.  He forced his anger to the exercise, hoping it'd give him more stamina.

Rogue watched him, all he was wearing was a pair of black shorts, the rest of his body gleaming in sweat, his hair dripping wet, plastered to his face.  He was unshaven, and he looked exhausted.  She wondered if he'd slept – he'd missed a full nights sleep on Saturday night when she'd taken a panic attack and he'd watched over her all night. 

"You look like shit, Remy," Rogue commented after a time.

"Yes, I do, thank you," he retorted, he stopped doing sit ups and rolled over onto his stomach, then forced himself up to push-ups. 

Rogue had never really seen Remy exercise before – at least, not like this.  She'd seen him work out in the danger room, even do some fighting practice with Wolverine, but this…this seemed like he was trying to burn off some steam. 

"Are you going tonight?" Rogue asked, "to the dinner, I mean."

"I have to," Remy responded breathless, continuing with his push-ups.

"Will you stop that?  You're gonna do yourself an injury."

Remy got up and gave a nonchalant shrug, "would you care if I did."

"What?  Remy, what the fuck are you talking about, of course I would care," she sighed, "Look, just because last night I didn't take the—" 

"Don't even talk about it to me, as far as I'm concerned it didn't happen," he stated, "that's how you want it, isn't it?" he asked.

Rogue looked at him, little hurt, but she forced off the feeling, she walked over slowly, "nothing has changed, that's what I said.  Nothing.  I still love you…you still love me…" she stated.

Remy snorted a little, looking away.

"I know I hurt you…" Rogue admitted, she reached up, placing her gloved hand on his cheek and turning his face so he'd look at her, "and it's not that I don't want to be with you, I do," she said, "I just need time…commitment is a big step…and…I just don't want to jump into anything that's gonna throw Xavier into an uproar," she lied.

Remy looked at her, "is that what this is about?  You refused 'cause you're 'fraid of what that baldy old prude has to say about it?"

"Kind of," Rogue sighed, "You know he could make things VERY miserable for us if we rushed things…I realise that now."

Remy began to realise she was right, and somehow, he began to wonder if maybe this was the reason she'd been so distracted lately, was she worried Professor Xavier was going to try and split them up again?  

Rogue smiled a little, seeing the scowl in his face soften, "be my date for dinner?"

Remy thought this over for some moments, he didn't have a choice in going, he knew that.  He simply HAD to be there.  But Rogue's asking made it all the more tempting.  "I'd love to," he said softly, still faintly the wounds of her rejection of his promise ring slightly smarting.

Rogue brushed her thumb against his cheek, "smile for me, Sugar," she murmured.

He gave a wan smile.

"A real one," Rogue stated.

He faked a massive grin, his white teeth gleaming, lips pulled back so far his gums showed.

"Now you're just scaring me," Rogue made a face.

             Remy smirked a little, slightly amused by her expression.

             "That's the one," Rogue gave a soft laugh, she headed for the door, realising she should start getting ready for dinner.

             "Chere?"

             Rogue stopped and turned back towards him.

             "You…are going to wear the ring one day, right?"

             "I'll think about it."

             "Don't tease me like that."  
             Rogue hadn't been teasing, but she looked at him, "I'll wear it when I deserve it," she stated, "now go take a shower, you smell like that Curry Sean left in the fridge three days ago," she smirked, and left the room.

             Remy looked at her, wondering why she thought she didn't deserve it.  His thoughts that maybe Xavier might be the problem beginning to vanish completely.  No, something else was going on, now he knew for sure.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ugly Truth

Chapter 2: The Ugly Truth

             Rogue and Remy got out of the Black taxi outside of the large hotel building where the dinner was to be held, Sean and Moira following, hand in hand.  Rogue smoothed down the wrinkles out of her burgundy satin dress, the one that Xavier had sent for her to wear to the dinner, he'd apparently thought ahead, a matching body-stocking to conceal her skin from the touch of others enough to make her confident to wear the dress in public.  Remy looked dapper, a plain black suit, his hair combed, clean shaven, and the smell of his cologne, as always, filled her senses.

             "What is this dinner in aid of, anyway?" Rogue queried, she walked beside Remy, Moira and Sean had stopped behind, the heel of Moira's stiletto apparently getting caught between some paving stones.  

             "Funding for the research centre," Remy shrugged, he lead the way into the hotel building, the doors opened for them by a polite doorman.  He led the way down a large foyer, towards a smaller off hallway.

             Rogue looked at him curiously as they walked, it almost looked as if he knew where he was going.  "You been here before?"

             "No," Remy shrugged, "I'm just tryin' to find a nice little spot to be alone with you is all," he smirked, "at least while Sean and Moira are distracted outside," he added.

             Two large doors opened, up into a completely dark room, Remy pulled Rogue inside, "Here will do," he murmured.

             "Remy…they'll notice we're gone," Rogue reminded.

             "I know…I just…I wanted to say Happy Birthday to you…in…private," he whispered, she felt the fabric of cotton gloves he was wearing upon her face, stroking her cheek.

             "Thanks," Rogue smiled a little, wishing she could see more of him than just his glowing eyes in the pitch black.

             And then she could, the lights seemed to come on in steps, all around them, revealing very large extravagant dining hall.  Burgundy walls, marble floors, and beautiful shimmering crystal chandeliers hanging, and standing in a group, a bunch of very familiar people.

             The X-Men.

             They were all there, everyone from the mansion, even Professor Xavier himself.  Kitty standing at the front grinning like a five year old at Christmas, the others yelling 'Surprise' loudly, and cheering.

             Rogue fell back, Remy catching her before she could hit the cold marble floor.  "Oh my god…" she whispered, putting her hands to her face. 

             Remy smirked, "surprised?"

             "Why the fuck didn't you tell me they were planning this?" she hissed in a whisper to him, still surprised – pleasantly.

             "Then it wouldn't have been a surprise," he nudged her.

             "Happy birthday!" Kitty rushed over to her to hug her.

             Rogue hugged Kitty back timidly, making sure no skin would touch, she glanced over Kitty's shoulder, Jared Rickman standing next to Bobby Drake, not smiling, not showing any emotion in his face whatsoever.  He wore complete black, no eyeliner, his hair was now a more vivid shade of blue than before, but it was tied back rather than spiked.  Rogue's eyes met his incredible bright green eyes.  She felt guilt wash over her.  

             "I emailed you this morning," Rogue stated to Kitty, pulling back to look at her best friend, who looked almost stunning in a lilac mini-dress.

             "We left yesterday, stayed overnight in this hotel," Kitty explained, "so I never got any emails," she said, "what was it about?"

             "I'll tell you later," Rogue said quietly.  

             The next two hours rolled by in a flurry of presents, laughter, and friends.  Rogue had never celebrated her birthday with so many people before, and all seemed delighted to be celebrating it with her.  Dinner was sensational.  But despite the joy Rogue felt inside, it was tainted with the guilt, and every time happiness felt it would almost engulf her completely and take her into some kind of euphoria, Jared would look in her direction and she'd feel it fade back to the guilt over the situation with Remy.  She'd deliberately chosen to sit as far away from him as she possibly good, taking a seat next to Remy.

             "You're quiet," Remy murmured to her when the others were involved in a very excited discussion about Mutant research and new discoveries, momentarily – but thankfully – having forgotten about Rogue for those moments.

             "Sorry," Rogue dug her fork into her Chicken in Dijon mustard sauce, she could barely bring herself to eat it anymore, feeling sick with guilt.  "I'm just so…overwhelmed…" she admitted, "they all came here…for me…giving up their summer vacation…so they can be here…for my birthday."

             Remy smiled a little, "and you're worth it," he sipped on a glass of white wine, Rogue watched him, realising for the first time that in two hours, he hadn't lit up a single cigarette, she found it surprising, since he was rarely without a rolled cigarette dangling from his lips these days.

             "You…haven't had a cigarette today," she said.

             Remy gave a nonchalant shrug, pleased she'd finally noticed, and wondered how quickly she would catch on that he was doing this for her.

             "You're addicted to nicotine, how could you not have had a cigarette today?" she asked, concernedly.  It seemed strange to her, he'd never give up his cigarettes.  She'd asked him to so many times before and he'd refused – claiming it was his once vice.

             Remy responded to her question, not by speaking, but by rolling up the sleeve of his dark grey button down shirt, he rolled the sleeve up all the way almost to his shoulder, it took Rogue a minute to notice that there was a piece of clear plastic sticking to his arm, she examined it closer, it was a nicotine patch.

             "You're quitting…" Rogue gaped, "you're…actually…quitting…"

             Remy smiled a little, vaguely, and nodded, and wished he could light up a cigarette right there and then.  He rolled his sleeve back down, buttoning it at the cuff again.

             Rogue put her gloved hand to her mouth, "I don't believe it," she murmured, "Jesus…" she looked to her plate, but rather staring into space, "You really would do anything for me, wouldn't you?" she asked.

             "Yes, Chere, I would," he responded.

             Rogue was quite aware Jared had been listening in for some time, but there was not much she could do about it.  Under the table, she felt Remy's hand rest upon her thigh, and she glanced to him, at his mouth, she yearned for that kiss more than anything.  It was all she wanted.  The first kiss had come on her birthday last year, when he'd pressed his gloved fingers to his own lips and kissed them, then to her lips.  But it hadn't been real, not as real as the time he'd kissed her in the library – when her powers had taken his thoughts.  

             She wanted more, the real thing, the thing that was impossible to achieve – at least, with Remy.  And as she thought of this, she could feel Jared's eyes burning into her in the way she'd seen Remy's eyes burn into her.  And it felt strangely electric, and enticing, and she liked it, despite she wanted to deny it.

             "Rogue…"

             Rogue turned around, Kitty standing behind her chair, "uh huh?" she asked, quickly she brushed Remy's hand off of her thigh in case Kitty should notice.

             "I'm heading out to the bathrooms, want to come?" Kitty asked, clearly hinting she wanted to speak to Rogue alone.

             Remy turned also, resting the arm on the back of his chair, "what IS it with girls and going to the bathroom together – I just don't get it?" he asked.

             "God, LeBeau, I thought, like, you knew everything about girls," Kitty smirked.

             "Do you like, touch each other up in the bathroom, show each other your boobs or something?" Remy joked.  "Havin' little lesbian flings in the toilet stalls."

             "Oh yeah, alllllll the time," Kitty said, "I just can't hold off any longer, I mean look at this woman," Kitty gestured to Rogue who was standing up now.  "Look at her in this dress, look at that bosom heave, how can I resist?"

             Rogue blushed but laughed, knowing Kitty was joking.

             "Can I come?  Might be an interesting threesome," Remy winked.

             "Ewwww no," Kitty stuck her tongue out, "I don't get naughty with scoundrels like you, c'mon, Rogue," Kitty slapped Rogue on the backside and then went off ahead.

             Remy laughed a little, and looked to Rogue, "I'll see you when you get back," he said.

             Rogue nodded and followed Kitty off into the hallway, "Well that was interesting, did you happen to notice the look on Logan's face when you slapped my ass?" 

             "Yes," Kitty said, "he looked practically gobsmacked," she giggled, they headed towards the bathroom, "so…what was the email about?"

             "It's about Remy," Rogue said, her laughter faded and she sighed, "he wants me to Marry him…more or less…"

             "What do you mean 'more or less'?" Kitty asked quietly.

             "He wanted to give me a promise ring…and I turned him down."

             "Oh my god…why?" Kitty asked, "I mean you love him!  He loves you!  What's the big dea—oh no…" Kitty suddenly realised, "Rogue, please do NOT tell me you're still considering what Jared said…"

             "No…" Rogue sighed, "But he's getting to me…he's emailing me asking me to ditch Remy…"

             "That's not all," Kitty said, "Just after you left your room the night you went to go to Muir Island, Jared said he'd do anything to break you two up," she explained.

             Rogue sighed, "I don't know what I'm gonna do…"

             "You didn't tell Remy, did you?"

             "No," Rogue sighed, "And I don't want to, because it'd hurt him, and he has enough hurt.  Bella Donna runnin' out after the death of the baby and all…and with my attempted suicide and his problems with the break ins at the centre…I don't know, it just seems like it'd be more than he could handle if I added Jared's love onto it."

             "Jared is NOT in love," Kitty said, "More like 'in lust', if you ask me," she folded her arms.

             "I didn't," Rogue responded, "What'd you think I should do?" she asked of her friend.

             "You know the answer already," Kitty raised an eyebrow, looking stern.

             Rogue huffed, "you want me to tell him."

             "Yes!  Be honest!"

             "It's not like he's exactly been honest with me, is it?" Rogue asked.

             "That was the past, this is the present, two different things, and the outcome of the present is going to be the future, just think about that," Kitty reminded, "do you really want to lose him?"

             Rogue looked to the floor guiltily, "I don't know…I guess not…"

             "Rogue…" Kitty and Rogue were standing in the hall but through the open doors into the dining hall they could see Remy sitting in his chair sipping his wine far away, "take a GOOD look at Remy, a really good look…what do you see?"

             Rogue sighed, "I see him, the guy who lied to me numerous times, cheated on me, and has brought several problems into my life."

             Kitty looked to him, "know what I see?"

             Rogue sighed again, "what?"

             "He's six foot one, with broad shoulders, a chiselled body, long brown hair, deep red intense eyes, a strong jaw, and a perfect tan.  He's sexy, he's romantic, he's intelligent, he's funny, he's sweet, he's adventurous, he's athletic," Kitty looked back to Rogue, "he went to KILL a guy because he hurt you…he would do anything to stay with you – EVEN quit smoking."

             Rogue realised Kitty must have been listening to their conversation.

             "He was a womaniser who is wiling to abstain from sex for god knows how long, maybe eternity – if that's what it takes to be with you," Kitty pointed out.  "He arranged this whole thing – paid for this hall, this dinner…."

             "How could he afford that…?" Rogue seemed confused.

             "He's being paid for the research he's pretending to do – plus the money he's gonna get after he makes sure the centre doesn't get broken into again – but that's not the point," Kitty continued, "The point I'm making is….he is PERFECT."

             Rogue looked at Kitty, "Oh my god…" she whispered.

             Kitty looked back at Rogue, her blue eyes widening slightly in sudden panic, she put her hand to her mouth.

             "You…are in love with him…" Rogue gaped, "Oh my god, oh my god…" she moved away, "Oh god…how can this be happening…" Rogue suddenly felt dizzy, she held onto the wall to steady herself, afraid she'd fall, the shock washing over her like the pounding of the waves of the Firth at the Cliffside of Muir Island.

             Kitty was speechless for a moment, "I…don't have plans to sabotage you…I like Remy a lot, don't get me wrong, but you and him are perfect, you should be together, I…" Kitty sighed, "I didn't mean for you to find out…"

             "I can't believe this!  This is like a bad fucking dream or something…"

             "I'm sorry…I can't help it…I…"

             Rogue suddenly realised something, "oh my god…does he know?!"  she asked worriedly.  "Does Remy KNOW how you feel?"

             "No…but if you did do you think he'd tell you?" Kitty asked.

             "No…" Rogue realised, she knew Remy would probably keep this a secret – scared of setting Rogue off in a jealous fit.

             "And do you think that'd hurt?" Kitty asked.

             "YES!" Rogue put her hand to her face, "god I can't believe this…you're my best friend!"

             Kitty touched her arm, "I'm not going to do anything about it, its just how I feel…"

             Rogue moved away, "I can't deal with this right now…not on top of everything else.  I can't deal with hearing my best friend is in LOVE with the same man I am!" she sighed, she headed back down the hall, leaving Kitty standing in the hallway alone.


	3. Chapter 3: Turning it Around

Chapter 3:  Turning it Around

             Rogue had barely had time to enter into the dining hall when Jared caught her off guard, her arm brushing his as they almost bumped into each other, she felt the uncomfortable pain of electric shock swim through her arm, she jumped back, gasping.

             "Have you told him?" Jared asked, looking at her, his eyes so incredibly green she was almost lost in them.

             "No…" Rogue looked away, "He doesn't need this now, and neither do I," She tried to walk away, he moved so she couldn't pass.

             "Don't ignore me!" he hissed, "You know how you feel, if you didn't feel anything you wouldn't be looking at me across the table the way you've been looking at me all night!" Jared pointed out hotly.

             Rogue looked back down to the end of the hall about thirty feet away Kitty was standing against the wall, her face in her hands, not quite crying, but just really in distress.  It was either deal with Kitty, or deal with Jared, but there seemed to be no way of avoiding either, no matter which way she went she'd have to deal with one.  Jared was the nearest to Remy, who sat about twenty-five feet away in a chair, pouring more wine for himself.

             "I'm gonna marry Remy," Rogue lied, "He asked me, last night…and I said yes…" 

             "You're lying," Jared frowned, "You wouldn't marry him, you couldn't because you're guilty – guilty about wanting to be with me."

             Rogue wondered how he could possibly know, she was beginning to worry just how much she was wearing her emotions on her sleeve at the moment, "will you please get off my back!" she hissed, "I'm with Remy and that's the end of it."

             "Your relationship with him is superficial!" Jared stated, "you like your macho pretty boy – and that's all he is, no real substance."

             "It's love!" Rogue spat at him, "And it's your problem if you can't deal with it."

             "You want him because you know what to expect while you're with him," Jared stated, "But you DO want me, because you don't know," he leaned against the wall, "you'll think about it and think about it, and it'll eat you up – but eventually you'll come running to me in the end."

             Rogue paused, looking away.

             "Is he willing to give you what I can?"

             "No."

             "Then why are you going to throw the opportunity away to be with me?!" Jared demanded angrily.

             "Remy might not be offering me passion, and cheap thrills, and a kiss that otherwise I would never have, but he's offering me a future, and support, and a hell of a lot more emotion than I think you could ever put into a relationship with me," she stated, "because if you loved me, you wouldn't be treating me this way, and if you loved me you'd know when to let go."

             "I won't let you go, and I won't stop persisting until you say you'll be with me…" Jared looked at her pleadingly.

             "Never," Rogue turned away from him, and headed towards the dining room

She returned to the table, taking her seat beside Remy, she pushed her plate forwards, her expression sullen.

             "Something wrong?" Remy queried, putting down his wine glass, he took a good look at her, he could see she was so angry she was shaking.

             "No…I'm just not hungry," she reached over picking up his wine glass and put it to her mouth, downing the contents in one gulp.

             Remy watched her, "you're upset…" he whispered, "You only drink when you're upset," he looked around suspiciously hoping no one saw her drink, the Professor would have a fit, "What happened?" 

             Rogue's eyes swayed to Kitty as she took her seat back at the table, Kitty's expression guilty and melancholy, they threw looks at each other sadly, and then looked away from each other.  Kitty had probably seen the argument with Jared, Rogue wouldn't have been surprised if Kitty had overheard either.

             Remy stood up, "excuse us," he said to everyone at the table, he took a hold of Rogue's arm and hauled her up, "c'mon."

             "Where we goin'?"

             Remy led her out not into the hall, but into the foyer, the place was bustling with hotel business people coming and going, "What's going on?" He finally asked.

             "What are you talking about?"

             "I saw you outside with Jared, arguing…" Remy stated, "and with Kitty…I couldn't hear but something is obviously goin' on and I want the truth."

             Rogue sighed, "You don't want to know, trust me," she looked away from him.

             "Well obviously something is going on, you and Kitty were all friendly and happy before you left, you were lookin' really upset when you returned…"

             Rogue sighed, "Look I can't tell you, alright?  It's not my place…I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to," she sighed, she looked for the way out and found it, she headed outside, she heard Remy following quickly.

             "What do you mean you can't tell me?!  What's going on?!" he demanded, his voice loud.

             Rogue hugged herself against a slight summer night chill in the Edinburgh air, she watched traffic go back and forth across the street, she wanted to hail a taxi and get away from the place, get away from Jared and Kitty, but she had no money with her, and even if she did, where would she go?  Back to the research centre?  Back to where she could see the email again, back to where they could reach her?  She could fly away somewhere, but the Professor would locate her with her mind.  She realised she was defeated.

             She turned back to Remy, he looked slightly annoyed, but more than anything, just plain confused.  "Can we go somewhere…just the two of us?  Where NO one can bug us?"

             Remy looked at her, "why?"

             "I just…I need to get away from everyone…be alone with you…talk to you…got a lot on my mind…" she sighed.

             "I can book us a room," He shrugged, "if…that's what you want."

             "It's fine…just do it."

             Soon enough, Remy LeBeau had booked a room in the hotel, on the fifth floor, and they headed up there quietly, entering the room not speaking to each other, Rogue walked over to the window and took a moment to admire the view, she heard Remy close the door.

             "So…" Remy's voice was soft, "you…have a lot on your mind, you said…why don't you share some of this with me."

             Rogue turned and looked at him, "I want to change my mind," she said very suddenly, she walked over to the king sized bed and sat down, hands in her lap.

             Remy paced absently, hands in his pockets, "About…?"

             "About us."

             Remy turned and looked at her, panic showed in his handsome face but he didn't seem surprised, "so…it is true, you were planning to break up with me."

             "Huh?" Rogue raised her eyes to him.

             "You were planning to break up with me, I kept getting the feeling you were going to…" he sighed, "I…" he was about to say something, but Rogue interrupted.

             "No.  That's not what I'm saying," Rogue gestured for him to come over, he did so, sitting beside her, looking right at her, concern stretched across his expression, she could almost read his thoughts right then.  He was worried.

             She was silent for some moments, she wasn't sure how to word it, finally, she drew her breath and continued.

             "I…last night was a bad night for me, I was ill…hung over…stressed out…and then you…and…the ring…it caught me by complete shock.  I didn't know how to react…sometimes never know how to react around you, Remy…you're the first guy I've ever had a relationship with…and sometimes you throw things in my face that I just don't know how to deal with, period," she sighed, looking at him.

             Remy nodded, "I know, I sometimes have a tendency to…uh…spring things on you," He smiled nervously, "and at first I kinda resented you for…turnin' me down on the proposal…"

             "You said it wasn't a proposal," Rogue corrected.

             "Its as real as," Remy said, "anyway, don't interrupt," he put his hand on her arm, "I resented you…and then I realised…what am I doin'?  I was sittin' there proposin' to a sixteen year old girl, that's just too much to spring on one so young…"

             "You…said the age thing didn't matter, don't tell me you're gettin' cold feet about it now?" Rogue asked worriedly.

             "Not at all," Remy admitted, "Fact is…I realised that I should have expected you to turn down, you are only…seventeen…whatever," he looked away.

             "I changed my mind," Rogue said, "Remy, I want NOTHING to change, and I realised that if I'm determined nothing is ever coming between us and that I'm always gonna be with you, its already a commitment…"

             "So you accept."

             "I don't need the ring, but I will accept," Rogue admitted, "And more than just accepting,  I want it more than a promise, I want it all, I want the engagement…you said you didn't think it was fair on me to ask me to marry you while you were married to Genevieve but I don't care…I want to be engaged…to you…and we don't even have to get married 'til way, way, waaaaaaaaay later," she said, "I mean I can wait, until I'm twenty five if needs be…I want to be bound to you…and only you."  
             Remy drew his breath, "I…wow…I can't believe it…" he looked away for a moment, so completely overwhelmed by this.  Yesterday she'd seemed so unsure, and talking about not deserving the ring, he wondered what had suddenly changed her mind.  He wanted to look at this from a suspicious viewpoint, but he was just so happy that she'd changed her mind, that he suddenly found himself seduced by her words.

             Rogue looked at him, "so is that a yes?"

             "Who's proposin' to who anyway?" he asked, suddenly realising she'd completely turned the proposal around.

             "I am," Rogue said, "Remy, will you marry me?" she looked at him anxiously, awaiting his reply.

             "Yes, chere, yes."

             Rogue stood up, "Lets go tell everyone…"

             Remy gulped, "tell everyone?  Tell EVERYONE, even Professor Xavier?"

             "Yes," Rogue answered.

             "But…he's the person we shouldn't tell…"

             "Remy he'll find out soon enough…"

             "Good point," Remy dwelled on thoughts of this for some moments, "what if he…goes ballistic and tries to split us up?"

             "I won't let him," Rogue said, "NO ONE is ever splitting us up," Rogue promised, and in her thoughts silently she added, not even Jared Rickman or Kitty Pryde.


	4. Chapter 4: The Announcement

Chapter 4: The Announcement

             When Remy and Rogue arrived back downstairs into the dining room of the hotel, everyone looked at them in a concerned way, they'd been gone for some time, and it seemed suspicious to say the least, they were hand in hand, Rogue looking rather pleased with herself, and Remy looking over the moon.

             "Where've you guys been?" Logan asked, he was smoking a cigar, smoke billowing from his nostrils.  

             "We were talking," Rogue admitted, she gripped Remy's hand apprehensively, "right?"

             "Yes," Remy said quickly, he looked at her, he had assumed she was just going to come out with the news, but now the way she was looking at him seemed to indicate he'd be wrong, apparently it was his job to announce it to the X-Men.  "Well, uhm…we have something to say…"

             Kitty looked to Rogue worriedly, and Rogue glanced back, wondering how she could have gone on this long without having realised how Kitty felt for Remy – the fiasco with the naked picture should have told her something.  How could she have missed the signs – how could she have totally neglected to notice that her best friend was in love with Remy LeBeau?  It seemed to all make sense now why Kitty was defending him whenever Rogue had doubts about the relationship. 

             Rogue couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed.  It wasn't as if her best friend had set out to hurt her, or steal Remy out from under her nose, but at the same time, Rogue felt so incredibly hurt.   How could Kitty have allowed herself to feel for Remy knowing he belonged to someone else?  Then Rogue realised, it wasn't that incredibly different from when she'd had feelings for Scott Summers while he was going out with Jean Grey.  

             A strange churning sensation in her stomach arose, she looked at Remy, "tell them…" she murmured.

             "Well, uhm…" Remy gripped Rogue's hand, he seemed as nervous as she was, "we're engaged."

             "Engaged?" the cigar dropped from Wolverine's mouth.  Heads turned, Professor Xavier put a hand to his mouth, Jean gaped, Scott's jaw dropped, Kurt's left eyebrow raised.

             Kitty smiled a little, as if she'd known they would be, Rogue felt strangely relieved that she wasn't bitter about it.

             But Jared obviously was bitter, the look on his face was more of disgust, and heartache, than anything else.  

             "Engaged…" Professor Xavier seemed to echo Logan's shock, "when did this come about?"

             "Just…now…" Remy replied, Rogue nudged him with her elbow, he straightened, "Last night, I mean, last night," he changed his answer.

             Jared threw a strange look at Rogue, she tried to ignore it.

             "Of course this doesn't change too much," Rogue explained, "I'm still gonna finish school, me and Remy won't get married until we're way older," she explained.

             "Engaged though?  Isn't that a kind of big step to take at age seventeen?" Logan raised a bushy eyebrow.

             "Not really," Remy shrugged, "I've been betrothed since I was even younger than Rogue was," he explained.

             Rogue looked to Logan, "don't worry, Logan, we're going about this maturely."

             "Congratulations," Kitty said loudly, breaking the silence of shock that had formed around the table, she rushed to her feet over to Rogue and Remy, scooping them both up in a hug together, "I'm really happy for you both," she grinned.

             Rogue put her hand on Kitty's back slightly, how could Kitty be happy?  How could she after Rogue was stealing away the man she was in love with?

             Kitty moved back, grin still broad, "can't say I didn't expect it happening," she admitted, "wow, engaged huh, big commitment," she admitted cheerily, Rogue tried to see through her, see if she was putting on a brave face, but Rogue could see nothing but genuine happiness.  She felt so bad for Kitty, she'd lost the head with the girl and Kitty didn't have a bad bone in her body.  "Did the Cajun smuck give you a ring?" Kitty teased.

             Rogue took her glove off carefully, to reveal the emerald and diamond ring set upon the third finger of her left hand, "there," she showed.

             "Oh my GOD, that is like, gorgeous," Kitty gushed.

             "Looks expensive," Logan commented, he got up, taking a hold of Rogue's wrist to examine it.

             "I won't divulge the price," Remy stated, "it's bad luck to have a woman know how much her engagement ring cost, you know," he smirked a little, he put his arm around Rogue's shoulders.

             Rogue smiled slightly, and blushed, chewing her lip.

             "I wouldn't have been surprised if he got you a ring out of one of those Iron claw machines from an Arcade," Logan mused.

             "Sssh, that's where I did get it," Remy pretended to whisper, knowing Rogue could hear, he smirked.

             Rogue nudged him, she turned to see what dirty looks Jared might be throwing her and Remy now, but he was gone from the table, and he was nowhere in sight.

             "Can I steal her for a moment?" Kitty asked of Remy.

             "Bring her back in once piece, that's all I ask," Remy smirked.

             Kitty took a hold of Rogue's arm, leading her out into the hallway where they had talked.  "I'm really happy for you," Kitty assured, her blue eyes right at Rogue's green.

             Rogue looked at Kitty worriedly, "How…long…have you…y'know, known you loved him?" she asked quietly.

             Kitty sat on the floor of the hallway folded legged, hands in her lap, "the night you almost died," she said, "I was fighting with him, and I guess I knew right then…" she shrugged, "and then he hugged me in the hallway, and then in the hospital wing I took his hand and he didn't pull it away, and I knew then…but I was so glad to have you back with us I told myself I'd never make any advance towards him even if you guys were broken up – and I didn't."

             Rogue rubbed her head, "its still so…I feel so…"

             "Betrayed?" Kitty pulled herself up slowly.

             "Yes."

             "I guess that's only natural," she shrugged, "but believe me, no matter how cool Remy is I have absolutely no plans whatsoever to steal your man…and I'm glad you guys are engaged…"

             Rogue hugged her, "god You had me worried."

             "Don't be," Kitty pushed her back smirking, "you can have Remy, just leave me the naked picture of him to drool over for the rest of eternity."

             "Jared disappeared," Rogue said suddenly, she realised she should have been worried about what he was up to now, "he looked angry."

             "Oh great, Rogue you need to get to Remy and tell him before Jared does – Jared would do anything to break you guys up…"

             "I can't tell Remy…not after having just proposed to him…he'll think that I only proposed so he felt obligated to stay with me after telling him…" Rogue pointed out.  "I just can't tell him…"

             "Tell who?"

             Rogue turned, Remy was walking down the hall.

             "Tell you that Kitty has a naked picture of you under her pillow," Rogue blurted out, it was the first thing that came to her head.

             Kitty blushed, "uhm…no I don't," she lied.

             "That isn't me," Remy said, "it's my head but a gay porn model's body," he said, he put his arm around Rogue.

             "You're kidding…" Kitty looked a little disappointed, but then shrugged, "oh well, I should have known you didn't have a cock that long," she folded her arms with a smirk.

             "According to Remy he could put that porn model to shame…" Rogue giggled.

             "Really?" Kitty gave Remy a look up and down, "I doubt he can prove it.  I'll see you guys later," Kitty walked by and nudged Rogue playfully, then headed back into the dining room.

             "So…what were you two discussing, ma Cherie?" Remy queried. 

             "Nothing," Rogue turned towards Remy, "she was just congratulating me on the engagement."

             "Ohhh," Remy nodded understanding, but then seemed to realise something, "so why the seriousness, I heard you say 'I just can't tell him', now I'm assuming 'him' is me, and I wonder what it is you just can't tell me."

             Rogue looked at him desperately, "it's nothing."

             "Oh come on…"

             "Remy, it's nothing…" Rogue assured.

             He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, "Whatever it is, you can tell me no matter how silly or little it may seem…we're gonna be married some day, we should be honest with each other, right?"

             "Absolutely," Rogue smiled nervously.

             "So…what couldn't you tell me?" he asked.

             Rogue placed both hands on his chest, resting them there, "that, uhm…"

             "Oui?" he asked.

             Rogue looked to the floor, "that…" she needed an answer, and the only convenient answer was the one she blurted out a moment later.

             "What?"

             "Kitty is in love with you."

             "O' course she is, who wouldn't be?" he joked.

             "No…she's in LOVE with you…" Rogue said, "as in…seriously IN LOVE," she stated.

             Remy looked at her, his arms dropping from around her slowly, "Are…you taking the piss?" he asked.

             "Huh?"

             "Are you just joking or something?  Just to see how I'd react?"

             "No," Rogue hugged herself, "Kitty's madly in love with you, she told me so."

             "This has to be some joke…I mean Kitty…and me?"

             "Trust me, it's not a joke," Rogue sighed, "She's felt that way since the night I almost died…" she said softly.

             Remy paced away for a moment, his back turned, "wow…"

             "Are you shocked?"

             "Yes," Remy said, "I mean, jesus, isn't a woman on earth I probably couldn't make love me, but the last person I would want to love me would be Kitty…" he admitted.  "I mean…jesus, she's a very good friend…"

             "I know," Rogue nodded. 

             "How did you react at first when she told you?" Remy asked, he felt suddenly very anxious, and wished he hadn't chosen that day to give up smoking.

             "I was a bit annoyed at first, but I've calmed down, she can't help it anymore than I can," Rogue shrugged, "and she has no plans to split us up."

             Remy drew his breath, "wow…I never would have expected it."

             "Me neither," Rogue shrugged, "just goes to show you that you never can tell who's in love with someone else until they say it," she shrugged.

             Something about her words struck Remy as very odd, somehow, he knew she wasn't talking about Kitty anymore, it was…someone else. 


	5. Chapter 5: First Touch

Chapter 5: First Touch

             Rogue slipped away upstairs when Remy was busy talking with the others about his situation at the Muir Island research centre, she'd taken the key from Remy some time ago, and thus, went to the hotel room he'd booked, she wanted to be alone.  She was pretty sure – as of how late it was now – that she most definitely wouldn't be going back to Muir Island.  The ferry wouldn't be heading that way anymore.  She could fly back to the Island, but she didn't feel like using her powers tonight.  She felt like being alone.

             She slipped off her glove and stared at the ring, the sparkling of the gems almost mesmerising her for moments, she was unsure how long she'd sat there staring at the glove, when the door opened, and Remy stepped in, "you…didn't lock the door," he gestured to the door.

             Rogue made a face, "still not used to locking doors yet," she reminded.

             Remy locked the door promptly, and walked over, "you disappeared, I looked everywhere for you…"

             "You found me," Rogue pointed out with a shrug.

             "What's wrong?"

             "I don't know," Rogue sighed, "I'm just kind of tired I guess," she admitted, she glanced to the window, she could see it was raining heavily outside.

             "You're not having second thoughts already, are you?" He asked, he took his jacket off and tossed it to the side somewhere.

             "No…" Rogue shrugged, "does Xavier know where we are?"

             "Fortunately, no.  You're meant to be sharing Kitty's room tonight," he stated, "he doesn't know we're sharing this room tonight."

             "We're sharing a room?" Rogue asked, as if only having realised it.

             "Isn't that what you wanted?"

             "Of course," Rogue admitted, "Just caught me by surprise, is all…"

             Remy took his shirt off and tossed it where the jacket was, he yanked the clear nicotine patch off of his arm, tossing it into an ashtray, "damn thing…" he said, "It's ran out…" he searched through his pocket for another patch, "its all I can do to stop myself from covering my entire body with the fucking things," he said irritably.

             "I can't believe you'd stop smoking for me," Rogue pulled her glove back on.

             "Y'know how HARD it is not to light up a cigarette after dinner?" he asked, "jesus, its murder, I hope you appreciate how far I'd go for you," he found another patch in his pocket and opened the packet, he slapped the patch on briskly, sighing.

             "Poor baby…" Rogue stood up and walked over, "dying for a cigarette and all."

             Remy tapped his fingers on the nearby cabinet, "yep, dying for one…but I won't, he looked at his watch, its been since midnight last night, its now eleven…I'm almost there, if I can get past a day without them I know I can do it…"

             Rogue smiled, "twenty-three hours is a big achievement, Remy…"

             Remy gave a nod, he looked down at her, he smiled faintly, "see…I'd do anythin' to be with you…" he said, "I told you I would."

             "Why didn't you just taper off?" Rogue asked, "start slow and slowly remove the addiction rather than just stopping fully?"

             "Because if I was gonna do it, I had to do it right," Remy answered, he put his arms around her slowly and pulled her a little closer.

             Rogue placed her hands upon his chest, and traced the contours of his pectoral muscles, he watched her a little curiously, the concentration in her face quite apparent.

             "What are you doing?" he asked very softly.

             Rogue gave a shrug, as if she wasn't quite sure, her fingers dancing down his ribs, moving along to his washboard abdomen, "Kitty was right, you do have a chiselled body…" she admitted.

             "Kitty said that?"

             "Yeah," Rogue drew her breath, "and like I said…she's right," she moved her hands back up, to his shoulders, his neck, and running her hands down his arms, he caught her hands as she moved her hands down.

             "Maybe you shouldn't," he murmured, he drew his breath, the excitement building up in him, it had been a long time since he'd felt a touch in the way she was applying to him, new passions erupted inside of him, stirring him.

             "Why?" she asked, looking up at him.

             "Because it's…I could easily get carried away, and that's not a good thing…"

             "Maybe it is…" Rogue looked at him, breaking her hands away from his and placing them upon his broad chest once again.

             Remy looked away, "I…uh…" he sucked in a large breath, exhaling slowly, hoping he could breathe his excitement away.  It wasn't quite going away though, if anything, it was only getting worse, his blood racing, heart pounding, and his mind swarming with thoughts of how long it had been since he'd felt the touch of a lover.

             Rogue could see he was close to giving in, she had him on the brink of giving in, it was so close, one more move would take him right over the edge, he wouldn't be able to fight it anymore if she did.

             She asked herself if that was what she really wanted, and the answer only came up as yes, she did.  She moved her hands downwards, fingers dancing playfully down his stomach, and then below the belt that was holding up his black creased pants.

             She heard him suck in a nervous and excited breath, knowing now he was over the edge for sure, Remy closed his eyes, his face twisting into pleasure and at the same time the kind of desperate expression that said it wasn't enough.  He was biting into his bottom lip, quite hard.

             Rogue's heart thudded, the realisation of what she'd just done sinking in.  Even with the confines of fabric between them both, nothing could have been as erotic as that first touch, finally she was able to see the look on his face she knew many other women had seen on him on nights of passion.  It was rewarding, it was electric.

             It was kind of annoying when just as it looked things might go somewhere, there was a knock at the door.

             "Christ," Remy gave a gasp, "who the fuck knows we're here…"

             Rogue made a face and headed over to the door, she yanked it open, Kitty stood there.  "How did you know we—"

             "Jean sensed you up here…" Kitty admitted, "Professor Xavier is gonna be sending Logan and Ororo to check everyone is in the rooms they should be – you probably should be in here…"

             Remy swore under his breath and stomped off into the bathroom quickly, Rogue frowned, "Jesus, you sure know how to pick your moments, Kitty…" Rogue whispered.

             "Why?"

             "Uhm…we were in a private discussion," Rogue lied, "gimme five minutes…" she said.

"Fine, I'm in room ninety-eight, PLEASE be there within fifteen minutes, or someone is gonna come looking for you," Kitty said, and left.

Rogue headed off to where the bathroom was, Remy had turned on the shower, and from the look of the water, with no apparent steam emanating, it looked like it was bound to be a cold shower too.  "I have to go," she sighed.

             "I noticed," Remy put his hand under the water as if to check the temperature.

             "Sorry."

             "It's fine.  Its what cold water was made for," Remy remarked a little coldly, he looked away, his excitement still obvious even to the naked eye.

             "Well…I didn't know she was gonna come interrupting, did I?" Rogue reminded.  "I'm about as pissed off with it as you are…"

             "I know, I know…" he sighed, he ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated with his discomfort.  

             "But I have five minutes…" she added.

             "Five minutes just ain't gonna be enough," he looked away, he unbuckled his belt, "Just go, and…we'll catch up later or something."

             "I can maybe sneak out after everyone's asleep?" Rogue asked

             "No…don't…" he said, "Chere…we CAN wait…I can wait…" he looked away, "despite what my fucking body is trying to tell me, I know I can…jesus, I never needed a cigarette more than now."

             Rogue laughed a little, "don't be so dramatic," she patted his cheek gently, "you sure you don't want me to swing by later?"

             "I'm sure…I've been tired…I'll sleep easier now that you've accepted the ring…and…after a cold shower I should be right as rain…" he mumbled "hopefully," under his breath.

             "If you're sure…" Rogue trailed off.

             "I am," he smiled a little, "Just go before I change my mind."

             "Maybe I want you to," Rogue blushed.

             "Too bad, get out of here, you bad girl," Remy smirked, his eyes glittered in amusement.

             "Okay," Rogue smiled, she kissed the tips of her gloved fingers and touched them to Remy's mouth, "Night."

             "Night, chere," Remy murmured, smiling, he kissed the tips of her gloved fingers, then watched her leave him.

             Rogue left the room feeling sullen, she was slightly agitated that Kitty had come to interrupt, it had been so perfect, and to touch him had been so wonderful and adventurous, and scary, and exciting all at once.  She cursed Kitty having interrupted, and she headed down in the elevator to the second floor, and began to look for room ninety eight.

             "Engaged, huh?"

             Rogue spun around, at her back, Jared as standing midway down the hall, leaning against a wall casually, his blue hair loose around his face.

             "Yes, I am," she said coldly.

"I doubt that's gonna last," Jared remarked bitterly.

"Well it is…so you can forget about trying to interfere, it's not gonna happen, get over it…" Rogue stated, and this time she was pretty sure of it.  She was determined that Jared Rickman was not going to ruin her happiness, she was determined he would not break her and Remy up.

             "We'll see about that."

             "You do anything to try and get between us and I will kick the fucking shit out of you myself powers or no powers," she said, "so watch your back you fucking asshole, because now you've really pissed me off."

             "You wouldn't hurt me.  You couldn't hurt anyone."

             "Try me," Rogue muttered, and fuming, she walked off in a stomp.


	6. Chapter 6: Shit Hits the Fan

Chapter 6: Shit Hits the Fan

             Rogue headed down the hall, finding the right room she tried the handle and peered in, Kitty was sitting on one of the beds, her laptop upon it, it was plugged into the wall, it seemed like she was trying to check her email.   "Jared just confronted me again…he just can't get into his head that I'm gonna marry Remy eventually."

             "What'd you say to him?" Kitty raised her head to look at Rogue.

             "That it's never gonna happen between me and him," Rogue shrugged.

             "And what'd he say?"

             "We'll see about that," Rogue shrugged, "that's what he said."

             Kitty frowned a little, "and you're not worried?" she straightened up.

             "No…why should I be?" Rogue felt slightly apprehensive now.

             "Because he'd do anything to break you guys up!"

             "Remy wouldn't believe him," Rogue shrugged, "not over me."

             "If you say so…" Kitty shrugged.

             There was a prompt knock at the door, Rogue prayed to herself that it wasn't Jared, she reached over and opened it, Remy stood there.

             "Remy…I just left you…"

             "I know…" Remy said, "You dropped this…." He said, he reached over holding out a chain, Rogue recognised it as the one she always wore, the one Remy had given her for Christmas.

             "Shit…it must have snapped…"

             "it did, but I managed to fix it," Remy said, "one of the links were slightly loose is all," he said.

             Kitty got up and headed towards the bathroom, they heard her sneezing a moment later.

             "She's allergic to you," Rogue responded with a smirk.

             Remy smiled, he put the necklace around Rogue's throat, and clasped it, "there we go."

             Rogue gestured for him to come all the way in and shut the door, "you could have left it until tomorrow, you know," she said.

             "Yeah, I know, I should be having a cold shower, but hell, didn't want you bein' without the necklace," he sat down on the bed nearest the door, the one Kitty had been sitting on.  "Also forgot to tell you I love you before I said goodnight," he added.

             Rogue smiled, "I love you too."

             And she expected him to smile, only he wasn't because he wasn't really looking at her, he was looking at Kitty's laptop.

             "What…is this…" he whispered.

             Rogue's eyes shot open, suddenly she felt a very strange sensation building up from her stomach as if she were being pulled backwards from the insides.  

             He was looking at her email to Kitty.        

"What the fuck is this?!" Remy's voice was suddenly raised, he gestured to the email, he glanced to the screen again, the email was stating plainly the words he wished never to have seen.

***********************************Email Start****************************************

Kitty,

             I'm in trouble, Jared is continuing to harass me any chance he gets, he's saying things like I love him even though I tell him I don't, and the scary thing is I know I have some feelings for him and even though I love Remy I think I want to be with Jared just because I'm curious about him…but god, I can't do that to Remy…can I?  

             I just keep thinking of how Jared can offer me what Remy can't, its plaguing me day and night and the guilt is weighing me down so much it makes me sick to the stomach.

             Remy wanted to give me a promise ring, how can I take a promise ring from him when I don't deserve it?  How can it be a commitment between us if I think I want to be with another guy?

I want to be able to tell Remy about Jared saying he loves me, but I know if I do he's gonna ask me how I feel, and I don't know how I'd reply…Kitty I really need your advice, 

Email me back ASAP,

- Rogue.

***********************************Email End****************************************

             Rogue couldn't speak, she was at a loss, how could she explain it now?  How could she?  He could see it in black and white on the screen in front of him – and it didn't work very well in her favour.

             Kitty returned from the bathroom, a tissue under her nose, "I think I'm coming in for a cold or something," she stated, she then noticed the strange uncomfortable silence between Remy and Rogue, and noticed Remy was glancing at the laptop.  "Hey!  What the fuck are you doing reading my private emails!" she snatched the laptop away closing it, pulling the cord out of the wall.

             "It's too late…" Rogue whispered, "He saw…"

             "He saw what?" Kitty asked worriedly.

             "I saw the email," Remy spat, "jesus, the two of you keeping secrets, Kitty, you're meant to be my friend, and you…" he pointed to Rogue, "my fucking fiancée now, fucking harbouring secret feelings for every other guy."

             "One guy, Remy, ONE guys, who I've told time and time again I will never leave you."

             "If that's so why did you not tell me?!" he demanded, he got up, crossing the room angrily, his shoulders shaking with anger.  "And you!" He shook his hand at Kitty angrily, "You could have told me!  You know my email address, you know how to call me, you could have said!"

             "I tried to get her to tell you!  It isn't my place to tell you!" Kitty yelled back at him.

             "Don't you dare drag her into this," Rogue stood between them quite suddenly, "this isn't her fault!  It's mine, okay, its mine, so if you're gonna yell at someone, yell at me, but don't take your anger out on her," Rogue hissed.

             Remy looked at her, "god I'm so fucking disgusted with you, Marie," Remy turned away, "I trusted you, I gave you ample opportunity time and time again to tell me any secrets you needed to!"

             "And I knew if I told you this is exactly the way you'd take it!" Rogue screamed at him, "don't you think it was hard for me going to sleep every night with the guilt and finding out it was still there when I woke up?!"

             Remy frowned, and just looked away from her, arms folded stubbornly.

             "I'm sick of fighting with you, and I knew bein' honest would start another fight – and as I predicted here we are, yelling at each other again instead of loving each other like we should be!"

             Remy didn't speak for moments, then two moments later, after an uncomfortable silence, his voice shaking he said "What can he give you that I can't?"

             Rogue looked away from him now, eyes tearing up, "touch."

             "With Mutant X," Kitty interrupted.

             "The stuff got you raped, and you're still seduced by the thought of taking it again to achieve what you know is nothing but a cheat."

             "You wouldn't understand," Rogue moved away from them both, she leaned against the wall, "how could either of you possibly comprehend what it's like never knowing the touch of another?" she asked.  "I've had tiny samples, fragments of what everyone else has too much of, and I want a piece of it, is that so selfish."

             "Yes," Remy said.

             "As if you've never been selfish, Remy?  You've fucked women left, right and centre all over this continent, is that not selfish?" she asked, "You stopped Bella Donna from having an abortion – is that not selfish?!" she demanded, "don't I deserve to feel what you've felt, the pleasure, the love, the touch of a lover!!?"

             "Not with him," Remy said.

             "I don't want him!  I want you!"

             "Then why keep it from me?!" he demanded, "why didn't you tell me from the start!?!  If its passion and pleasure and the touch of a lover you want, I could have given it to you!  I was willing to give it to you upstairs twenty minutes ago!  Why is it not enough!?!"

             "It is enough, for fucks sake, Remy, I've told Jared I want nothing to do with him!"

             Remy looked away hurt, his eyes looking glassy, "but you didn't tell me."

             "I didn't want to hurt you!" Rogue stated.

             "Well you have!  You lied to me, you said nothing was wrong…and y'know what, it makes you a hypocrite!  You preached to me about my lies and how you'd never lie to me, and yet here you are, you lied to me!"

             Rogue looked away, "I know…" her eyes teared up.

             "Oh don't start that fucking crocodile tear shit," he walked away, "I'm not falling for it again, every time we argue you cry because you know it gets to me, and I'm not falling for it again," he clenched his firsts.

             "It's not crocodile tears, you asshole!" Rogue yelled at him, "it's the real thing!"

             "How am I supposed to know what's real and what isn't, I thought I could trust you! That was real!  Turned out to be a fallacy!"

             Rogue looked at him, "I love you, and that's real enough for me!"

             "At least until Jared comes offerin' drugs to solve your problems," he hissed at her.

             "That's a cruel thing to say!" Rogue frowned, "and I really don't care about the drugs, I just want to be with you, please don't be mad at me."

             "I need time to think, I want you to go back to Bayville with the others, and let me be on Muir Island 'til I have time to think about this," he sighed.

             "What's to think about?" Rogue demanded worriedly.

             "If I want to spend the rest of my life with a woman who almost let me go for a cheap thrill," he muttered, and with that left the room.

             Rogue put her hands to her face and burst out crying, and the only words she could hear in the room were that of Kitty.

             "I told you so."

             "Why didn't I listen?!" Rogue sobbed, her voice angry, she leaned back against the wall.

             "Because you're only human," Kitty sighed, "he'll calm down eventually.  Just give him time…" she shrugged.

             "What if he doesn't?"

             "Then you start all over again in getting him back," Kitty said.  "But I don't think it's going to come to that…jesus, Rogue, he loves you, he's not gonna give up that easy…"

             "I hope you're right," Rogue dried her eyes with another sob, "god knows, you've been right about everything else…"


End file.
